Known electrical assemblies such as relays are typically connected via wires that are used as links between the relays. The process of installing relays using wires is time consuming and labor intensive. Also the quality of the connections may vary depending on the skill of the installer.
Known electrical assemblies are sometimes joined via jumper strips that must be purchased separately as an accessory. The jumper strips may have 20 or more contacts that typically have to be cut to suit an installation resulting in wastage of jumper strips and leaving an exposed cut metal edge that may give rise to safety concerns.
The present disclosure provides various embodiments of a modular electrical assembly and structure for storing a connecting jumper that may alleviate one or more of the above, or other, disadvantages of known electrical assemblies or that at least provides the consumer with a choice.